My Life Would Suck Without You
by CailinNollaig
Summary: “You hugged him!” “Merlin Ronald! Grow up!” “I’ll grow up if you stop hugging Slytherins!” Hermione and Ron have a little falling out... Luckily, Ron has a way with words.Ron/Hermione, PostHog, Songfic. Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter,nor the lyrics


**My Life Would Suck Without You  
by xCailinNollaigx  
R&R!**

* * *

Gosh, take me to the dungeons!! -Holds hands out- cuff me! I'm ashamed, guilty and, admittedly, amazed!! How could I do this? I don't know. I wrote it on impulse... which is kind of good, because that hasn't happened in a while. I heard it on youtube, and immediately started writing. I couldn't NOT do it -- was just too good an oppurtunity. God though, I apologise to myself and to fellow Dramione fans. I can scarcely believe I wrote this. I think the exams are going to my head..

**_Love and hugs,  
xCailinNollaigx_**

* * *

_Guess this means you're sorry  
You're standing at my door  
Guess this means you take back  
All you said before  
Like how much you wanted  
Anyone but me  
Said you'd never come back  
But here you are again_

He frowned as he heard a knock on the door. _Merlin, it's probably Mum!_ He thought panicking. Quickly, he banished all signs of Firewhiskey from the kitchen where he had just been drinking said beverage from. Stopping in the mirror to make sure all traces of sadness or morose were gone, he opened the door.

His face immediately dropped, his eyes became steely. "Can I help you?"

She had her arms crossed, and her eyes downcast. "Don't be difficult, Ron." She huffed.

_Cause we belong together now, yeah  
Forever united here somehow, yeah  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly  
My life would suck without you_

Hermione raised her eyes, and determination shone in them. "I didn't mean what I said.."

He paused for a moment before holding the door open, and she pushed past him to walk through. Her scent invaded his senses, and all of a sudden he wanted to kiss her. He wanted to hold her in his arms, inhale that scent and never let go. She smelt of vanilla and lavender, and he adored it.

Ultimately, he adored her.

_Maybe I was stupid  
For telling you goodbye  
Maybe I was wrong  
For tryin' to pick a fight  
I know that I've got issues  
But you're pretty messed up too  
Either way I found out I'm nothing without you_

She sat down at the kitchen table, looking quite out of place with her brown jumper and green combats against his bright blue kitchen. He was momentarily glad for cleaning the place up of the Fire Whiskey, Hermione wouldn't be happy at all if she found out he had been drinking upon her leaving.  
He gingerly sat down across from her, aware that last time they were in this kitchen, a vase had been chucked towards him. He unconsciously ducked his head as he thought about it, and Hermione sent him a quizzical look.

"What are you here for?" He asked bluntly.

She looked taken aback, "I didn't mean some of the things I said… you're… you are just so complicated! I mean, honestly Ronald, you have some issues you need to sort out. You're incredibly insecure, you're somewhat childish and you're always hiding your feelings!"

"You're not perfect either, Hermione. You're pretty messed up too. You're as stubborn as a mule, you're a perfectionist, you _always _have to be right and you can get unbelievably competitive -- and at games like Monopoly too!" He exclaimed.

The corners of her mouth quirked, "Rather nice description of me Ron."

He shrugged, "You asked for it."

"So are you over this now?"

"Over this?! You were all over him, Hermione!"

Rolling her eyes; "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You _hugged _him!"

"Merlin Ronald! Grow up!"

"I'll grow up if you stop hugging Slytherins!"

_Being with you is so dysfunctional  
I really shouldn't miss you,  
But I can't let you go,  
Oh yeah_

Hermione stood, and he could envision the smoke billowing from her ears she was that angry, "It was _one _Slytherin! He's my partner Ron, did you think we hated each other?"

He stood also, taking a step towards her, "I didn't think you were being all lovey-dovey with him either!"

"Oh god.. I can't believe you are being so immature!" she yelled, astonished.

"_Me?_ You are the one being immature if you're oblivious of our past with him." He stated, now so close to Hermione that their noses were touching.

"Our past with him? What do you know about Blaise Zabini?!" Hermione was enraged, how dare he accuse her of cheating. She would never do something so vile to someone she loved. She was twenty though, and was entitled to befriend who she wanted. Especially if she worked with them! She and Ron had not yet confirmed they loved each other, but both were pretty confident in the fact that the other did love them.

"I-" Ron trailed off, struggling to dig up some dirt on Blaise Zabini. Headlines and conversations played in his mind, 'Blaise Zabini Saves Hermione Granger from Deathly Spell' 'Blaise Zabini Dates Supermodel..' 'Blaise Zabini donates money to charity..' 'Blaise Zabini dates Luna Lovegood', Ron's eyes nearly bulged, Blaise was dating Luna! How could he forget? Sneaking a glance at Hermione, he noticed she looked quite miffed. His anger flared once more, it didn't matter who Blaise was with -- Hermione still had her hands all over him!

The image of someone else with their arms around Hermione flashed in his mind, and he suddenly needed her in his arms. The intensity of the need shocked him a little, and he looked at Hermione again.

"So, have you come up with anything?" She asked irritably, tapping her foot impatiently. Yes, she was definitely angry. But to him, she had never looked so beautiful. Her cheeks were red from yelling, her eyes were glittering with determination, her hands were curled into fists and her hair was curled, hanging delicately past her shoulders. "Well?"

_Cause we belong together now,  
Forever united here somehow,  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly  
My life would suck without you_

"Merlin, I love you, Hermione." He breathed and crashed his lips to hers. She was shocked, he could tell that from the minute he said it to her. Ron hadn't really thought about saying it, it just came out. He said it on impulse, something that wasn't unusual for the red-head. She gasped, and he took the opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth, relishing the feeling of kissing her and holding her in his arms for the first time in weeks.

Merlin, he really did love her. He hadn't even realised how much he missed her until now.

_Cause we belong together now  
Forever united here somehow,  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly  
My life would suck without you_

They reluctantly broke apart, and Hermione stroke his cheek with her hand. Bringing her hand back, she smacked against her boyfriend's face. "_Don't _accuse me of cheating again!" She warned him, then took his face in her hands. "You can say you love me as much as you want though, Ron." She laughed. "Because I love you too." she slowly brought her mouth up to meet his, and Ron felt like he was about to explode with the emotions flaring inside him. After all, he did usually have the emotional range of a tea spoon.

Parting once more, Hermione sighed contently and leaned her head against his chest. He smiled and kissed her hair, happy to have her in his arms again.

She inhaled and pulled away, "Have you been drinking Fire Whiskey?"


End file.
